


Thor, no

by Donya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Thor, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Rape, Teen Loki, Thor staph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolescent Loki feels abandoned by Thor. Thor misinterprets that and forces Loki to sth he doesn't want.  While Odin is just Odin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor, no

**Author's Note:**

> For my ex-neighbour Odin who scared the hell out of my monkey boy. Do no trust anyone called Odin. They are mean.

It started with a silly joke Loki never planned.

He loved Thor more than he could express. He was defined by being Thor's brother, always focused on impressing him, earning his interest. It was easier when they were children but suddenly Thor thought himself too old to play with Loki, without a warning literally abandoned him. Loki watched him sparring with his new friends, feeling a burning jealousy. It was unfair, Thor was his, how could he ignore him in favour of those... those...

It was a mixture of envy and loneliness. Thor had seemed to be the only person in the palace that noticed Loki. Having nothing in common now, not sharing any interest, Loki felt like an intruder in Thor's chambers, sensing his annoyance. When did that happen? Thor used to love him. They would spent hours playing until Loki fell asleep on Thor's bed. He hated waking up in the middle of the night, scared of the things hidden in the dark, but he loved opening his eyes when he was next to Thor, feeling his warmth, knowing he was safe with his brother. But now Thor was too big for it and Loki would cry silently in his own bed, missing Thor dearly.

The joke, it rolled off Loki's tongue without him knowing, something about being more interesting to Thor if he were a young maiden. This had finally Thor smile and he looked at Loki, acknowledging his presence and Loki knew, he knew he won Thor's affection again.

They would make silly comments about him being a maiden, Thor compared Loki's appearance to a female and although it might be a tiny bit uncomfortable, still it was mainly innocent and amusing. A way of creating a new bond between them. Loki loved how it made Thor beam and chuckle. Something his new companions were not able to do.

A feast, Loki could not recall the occasion, all he knew he drank too much, his eyes constantly on Thor and from time to time their gazes locked and they exchanged a smile, till Loki burst out laughing. Everything was so hilarious that night, the mead so delicious and his head light, all his worries disappeared. Why did he think Thor forgot about him? His brother seemed focused on him only that night. Loki grinned to himself in satisfaction, paying no attention to the ones sitting next to him, this is, until he almost fell of his chair and was rescued by a strong hand. Thor saw that and rose to his feet. Next thing Loki knew, they were in a bedroom, not his, though, Thor's.  
'Oh, Thor, could I sleep with you tonight?' Loki asked eagerly, clenching his fist on Thor's arm. Thor nodded and Loki hugged him clumsily. 'Oh, I'm so happy, thank you, brother, I-'

His sluggish brain took its time to process what happened next. Darkness and a strange, unknown touch on his lips, too hot, something wet pressing against his teeth. Loki's eyes opened abruptly, Thor's face was definitely too close to his. Loki giggled, taking that as a part of their joke. Thor almost scared him, almost suggested something dangerous.

'Thor, I want to got to bed,' he said, trying to push Thor away. Hearing this, Thor only nodded and led him to the bed. One move and suddenly Loki was staring at the ceiling. Strong hands gently undressing him. Oh, how nice. Being taken care of, like a child. His head was spinning, he should not have drunk that much but it was not long since he was first allowed to try mead, it was still exciting to him. Less in the morning after, but he learnt that a good sleep helps. Luckily he did not have to bother with all the buckles and clasps, he could fall asleep just now.

He almost did, yet the faint touch between his legs brought him back to reality. Did Thor take off his underwear, too? And more importantly, why was he touching him? Loki raised his head slightly and forgot what he wanted to ask about because Thor was naked as well. Not that Loki had any specific problem with seeing his brother like this, however, the circumstances were at least alarming.

  
'Oh, look at you, little maiden, blushing like a virgin. First time seeing something that big?' Thor sneered at him and began to stroke himself lazily. Loki looked away, starting to feel sick. Watching his brother holding his manhood, it was just wrong. Calling him a maiden in this context made Loki regret his _brilliant_ idea. Very well, time to pull himself together and return to his own chamber. Or maybe drink some more to repress that memory.

Loki's uncoordinated attempt at getting up ended quickly when Thor climbed the bed and trapped him under his muscular body. Loki realised how well-built Thor was, how sturdy compared to him. What a disproportion. It was hard to believe they were of the same parents.

'Thor, I am too exhausted to deal with your poor wit. Let go of me,' Loki tried sounding calm, yet inside he felt increasing panic. His hands on Thor's chest to shove him away, pointless, of course. Heavy breath on Loki's face, Thor glaring at him. But the worst was Thor's erection against his thigh. It would be awfully difficult to forget.

'Stop playing your game, Loki. I have waited long enough. You little tease,' Thor purred, raking his nails over Loki's ribs. Loki flinched, trying to get away from the sickening touch. 'Well, it was not actually even teasing, you were almost open about your intentions. Practically threw yourself on me.'

'What are you- What? I have never...!' Loki stopped, having realised Thor took the joke very seriously. Unbelievable. How could he think Loki would ever want being intimate with him? That was disgusting, they were brothers. 'Thor, you fool! I was joking! It was not for real! I only wanted you to notice me, to love me again.'

'Oh, I do love you, I can show you just how much,' Thor murmured, grinding his hips against Loki. 'Joke or not, you spent hours on seducing me, you little whore. What did you think was going to happen? I will teach you not to start something you cannot finish,' he threatened in a low voice, bending forward for a kiss.

Reasoning failed, naturally, Thor had the intelligence of a brick, he only understood the language of force. Loki, without much thinking, kicked him in the groin and gracelessly crawled off the bed. Almost. A hand in his hair, he was thrown back on the sheets, face first. Thor pulled his hands behind his back, Loki could not neither move nor breathe. Well, it was worth a shot. Or not, Thor was angry now.

'You fucking tease, you will regret that.' Slap! 'You asked for it, nearly begged.' Slap! ' _Thor, I want to got to bed_.' Slap! 'You brought it on yourself.' Slap! 'You will learn to take responsibility for your own actions.' Slap! 'I will teach you some discipline.' Slap!

Loki yelped helplessly with each smack across his bottom. This was a nightmare, it could not be happening for real. The strangest drunk dream he ever had. Thor could not- he was his big brother. Not so long time ago they would play with wooden swords or steal sweets from the pantry. Thor would tie his boots and hug him when he cried. When did Thor start thinking about him in this indecent way? Was it really Loki's fault?

'You should be grateful, Loki,' Thor rubbed his burning cheeks ungently, increasing the discomfort. 'You should feel honoured by my affections. I can be very generous, I can make it good for you, make you love it.' Slap! 'If you deserve it, this is.'

Thor manhandled him into a sitting position. Loki did not dare to look up, hiding his reddened face from Thor. It was not going to be easy. Thor's generosity- that's a laugh, the last thing Loki wanted. Forcing him to enjoy this ordeal seemed utterly impossible. He did not want any of this.

'Open your mouth, slut.'

How could he even call him like this? Thor knew very well that Loki never lay with anyone, he was not a slut. Another way of humiliating him? Thor did not need to bother.

'What for?' Loki did regret asking that question. Thor took advantage and pushed his member between Loki's lips. After the initial shock, one of many that night, Loki began to struggle mindlessly, kicking, hitting Thor as much as he could. He was choking on it, suffocating before he remembered to breathe through his nose. The disgusting taste, the weight on his tongue, the paralysing realisation of the foulness of this horrifying act, Loki felt tears streaming down his face. How Thor could do something like that, it filled Loki with revulsion, he never thought anyone could take a man's length into their mouth, it was unimaginable for him. The thick smell, the hands on his head holding him firmly and slowly pulling towards Thor. Loki could not swallow, his chin was wet with drool and he felt so ashamed.

'Ah, yes,' Thor sighed above him. 'That's right, Loki. Make it good for me and I will reward you. Suck, my dear.'

Suck? How? Loki's jaw ached already, everything felt numb, he was hardly able to move at all, his tongue crushed under the the throbbing shaft. After a few failed attempts, Thor pushed further and the moment the head brushed the back of his throat, Loki retched violently. Thor pulled out but it was too late, Loki vomited on him. As horrible as it was, the sourness replaced the off-putting taste of Thor.

'I should be furious with you but at least I know I am your first. You are so innocent. Do not worry, my brother, you will learn how to control this reflex.'

 _Will learn_? So there would be more- oh no, no. No, never. Loki spat out the rest of the vomit and slowly got up, where were his clothes? He did survive but now-

'Where are you going, mmm? We are not done,' Thor grabbed his thin arm. Loki shot him a questioning look. What else could Thor expect? Loki knew how men and women slept together, more or less vaguely, but had no idea how two men could possibly do that. How?

Back on his stomach, he promptly found the answer when Thor pulled his hips up. Loki thrashed under him, kicking, twisting, it could not be happening, he already felt broken and used. Thor only held him more firmly.

'I wanted to be gentle, I wished to make love to you, yet if you must fight and annoy me, fine, let it be rough. You can blame yourself.'

Hands on his cheeks, kneading, spreading, Loki fought hysterically. It was not possible, he thought, not possible to have sex this way, Thor would hurt him in a most humiliating way. He screamed in agony when Thor pressed in, excruciating pain stopped his all movements. Inch by inch, slowly yet mercilessly, deeper and deeper.

'I will tear you apart,' Thor whispered breathlessly and pushed till he was fully sheathed. Loki cried and begged, torn between struggling and cooperating with Thor to make him finish sooner. The respite was too short, Thor pulled out and thrust back in, accompanied by pathetic bawling. After a few moments, Loki composed himself enough to grip the edge of the bed, trying to crawl away from his brother. Thor laughed at him, encouraging him mockingly to continue. Oh, yes? Loki arched his back, hissing at the ache he himself caused and threw his head back, hitting Thor's face. Now that was the satisfaction. Worth the outburst that followed: Thor yelled: 'Enough' and never stopping his vicious pounding, he backhanded Loki and then started looking for something under the pillow. So he was prepared, he planned this. The cold metal on Loki's wrists, bound behind his back- Thor thought about everything. Now, using his hands as a leverage, Thor only deepened the penetration.

'Thor, no, please. Please, stop,' Loki repeated, knowing very well it was all in vain. Neither would Thor stop nor would it make any difference now. Loki was already reduced to nothing but Thor's whore. 'You cannot, Thor, no.'

Hot tears flowing from Loki's eyes, he looked around, trying to occupy his mind with just anything, anything that was not Thor. There was the thick carpet, a dark chest of drawers, the window was rather small and dirty. Dirty. Dirty. Like him, like both of them. Loki felt some warm liquid on his thighs, his insides burnt- he knew it was blood. Healing would be painful. Would he be able to walk or sit the following day? Could he hide this from anyone? What a shame.

Pain, pressure, sobs and Thor's grunts. Loki kept pleading, just to do something else than lying passively, waiting for it to stop. Thor again held his hips with enough force to bruise. The sounds he made, the fast pace he set, Loki felt him so deep inside, one thrust after another. The touch of Thor's thighs against his, one hand moved to his cheek and kneaded impatiently, it was all too much, too intense, too... Thor pushed in all the way and stayed there, pressing forward, expanding Loki. He lay on Loki's back, successfully trapping him.The kneading hand moved downwards, gripping his inner thigh, holding him in place and the thumb stroked him delicately. Thor thrust forcefully and again stopped, buried deep inside him. 

All of a sudden, he felt some throbbing, trembling, his breathing turned faster and faster, louder and verging on a shout. The ache inside him, without any warning, turned into- not exactly pleasure, perhaps something between, something more powerful, more extreme. Loki did not notice when he began to rock backwards, impaling himself. Thor's moved on his knees to be even closer, deeper, deeper, deeper. His grip on Loki tightened and that was his undoing, Loki screamed and screamed, as hot waves of the pure sensation hit him, over and over again. He begged for it to last in a hoarse voice he did not recognise, more, more, harder, deeper, more.

'Didn't I promise you this? You came untouched.'

'More,' Loki gasped shamelessly. His mind turned to mush, nothing mattered anymore- except for the experience. 'Don't stop.'

'As you wish,' Thor chuckled and continued thrusting, each movement made Loki moan and whimper. It was agonising but he never wanted it to stop, the last aftershocks of his overwhelming release still there, his muscles kept clenching and unclenching. It only intensified when Thor placed his hand on Loki's throat and squeezed slightly.

'Th-Thor,' Loki choked out faintly and Thor came inside him, hot seed filling him to the brim. They both cried out. Thor collapsed on Loki's back, breathing hard. It took some time before the haze disappeared, the heart slowed down and Loki was left with nothing but the realisation of his deed. How low he fell, how he proved Thor's cruel words right. Maybe he did want this, without his knowing. Maybe he did wish to submit to Thor, acknowledge his superior strength. It was horrible, absolutely dreadful- just how good it felt.

  
Thor took of the handcuffs, then rolled to the side and Loki whined at the loss. He was so stretched and when he moved, the cum dripped on the bed.

'I hate you. I will never forgive you.'

'Oh, please. You could not be any more unconvincing,' Thor laughed and to Loki's horror, he stroked his backside, gently but he was so oversensitive now. His breath hitched and completely involuntary, he leant into the touch. 'See?'

His deceptively sweet tone made Loki throw up again. Well, at least he made his point. Thor, however, did not react at all, too content to scold Loki. The room was filthy anyway, the sickening smell of blood, cum, sweat and vomit forced Loki to get up despite the pain. Thor did not stop him. Loki cried getting dressed, not only because of the pain, his limbs were wobbly and he knew the reason.

'I hate you so much, I will never talk to you again, never, do you hear me?' Loki ranted on because Thor watched him with a smug smile. 'I will-'

'You can finish our speech tomorrow.'

'What?' Loki froze, his shoe fell on the floor. Thor could not be serious. No more, no more, his pride would not survive it.

'You will come here tomorrow after supper. I will make you scream and shake and beg, give you everything you need,' he explained calmly. Loki shook his head, no no no.

'Do not expect me. I hope you die. I will tell Father.'

'Go! Go, tell him. See if he believes you.'

 

Outside, Loki thought it would be difficult to get to his chambers in that state without any uncomfortable questions. His face dirty, his hair messy and the trousers surely stained with blood. Loki held his head down in shame. Guards, servants, warriors passes him without the briefest look. Thor was right, nobody cared. Loki turned around and returned to the feast, hoping to find Odin there. Loki came up to him, crying out: 'Pappa!', although he knew Odin would be annoyed by such behaviour. Interrupting the celebration and being infantile, two things the youngest prince was no longer allowed to do.

'Loki, look at yourself! How dare you show at the table in such state?'

'Pappa!'

Guessing that was the clearest answer he could get, Odin sighed in irritation and led Loki outside. Loki cried in self-pity, Odin walked too fast for him, everything hurt.

'What is it?'

Loki looked around, the hall was full of people, everyone could overhear him. It would be just adding insult to the injury. Sheepishly, he suggested his father's chambers. Odin groaned, calling Loki a child and why could he not solve his problems alone?

  
When Loki closed the heavy door, he was still unsure of what to say. Odin was impatient, the longer Loki waited, the worse his reaction would be.

'Thor- Thor took me to his bed and-' Sob. 'He made me-' Sob. 'I didn't want this, never!' Sob. 'He forced me.' Loki thought it was enough and covered his face with his hands, crying at the awful memory of his begging, he could still hear his desperate 'more more more'.

'Put your hands down, Loki,' Odin asked quietly yet with some urgency in his voice. Loki did as he was told, never expecting the harsh slap. Or another one. He cried out in shock and stepped back, not understanding what had just happened. Odin was glaring at him with undisguised contempt and anger.

'How dare you utter such lies about your brother?'

'I'm telling the truth! He made me do horrible things and he said that-'

'Such a thing never could have happened. You are brothers, Loki, where is your loyalty? I saw you at the table, you were so intoxicated you could just imagine it happening. Now, I am too tired to think about punishment for those allegations. But you must repeat your lie to Thor and apologise.'

Loki heard himself laughing hysterically, of course, of course, what did he expect, there was always some special bond between Odin and Thor, and he was excluded from it. What made him think it would be different this time. Why did he still trust his father?

'I won't, I will never apologise to Thor, never, never,' he announced walking towards the door. He did want to curl on his bed, pull the sheets over his head and forget about everything. Or plunge a knife in Thor's chest. Or leave the palace for good and never come back. He felt something hardening in him. He tried to belong there, to bond with Thor, to be a good son to Odin and they repaid him this way. They both betrayed Loki, when he was vulnerable and trusting. Oh, they would regret that, they would beg for his forgiveness. Loki already had a dozen of ideas for his vengeance but there was no rush, he needed to plan it carefully. Make them suffer. Destroy them, destroy Asgard and laugh in their faces. They brought it on themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos, guise! I'm so happy.
> 
> Jim Morrison was supposedly sexually abused as a child by a family friend and when he told his mother, she called him a liar. Jim was supposed to cry while talking about this to his lawyer. It makes my heart break in a million of pieces, my beloved Jim Morrison, I love you.
> 
> Sorry for making Loki such a naive, innocent boy. I just pictured confused little Jimmy that had no magic to protect himself.


End file.
